Brent James
Backstory: Brent James was born on a mystical island in the alantic ocean known as Sectic. He lived in an ancient temple and was destined to be a fighter of justice and the righteous way, using runes to fight. The elders on the island taught Brent different kinds of runes and how to properly use them for different reasons. In order to protect himself, he was given a stone armor that was covered in different runes, each one with a different ability and power. Brent now lives in Germany, another hero of the magical arts. Personality: A warrior spirit within him, always alert and ready for battle. Somewhat curious on how exactly the rest of the world works, fascinated by technology as he only used magic runes for work. Somewhat selfish and believes that his runes have the solution to every problem. Enjoys talking about magic. Fun Facts: #He has a sidekick who uses a spell book to cast spells. He’s training in rune magic and hopes to once possess the armor once Runekeeper retires. His name is Magus. #Not even Runekeeper knows what all the runes do, frankly he doesn’t want some to activate. #He never takes off the armor unless it’s for absolute emergency, which will then let him use the runes as an explosive device. Using a willed rune on the armor, the armor can become whole again #His villain counterpart is his arch nemesis Harrower who was able to steal the armor from Brent. His name is Runewrecker. #He taught Miracle a few new spells that she uses herself in battle, they are magic buddies. Powers: *Rune Caster: Brent can cast runes at will or instantly by writting them down on a surface. Abilities: *Rune Knowledge: Brent knows about the different kinds of runes, how they work, and when to activate them. *Crafting: Brent knows how to craft the different types of runes on his armor and other surfaces. Equipment: *Magic Rune Armor: Brent's armor is covered in magical runes that give different abilities. Each rune can only be used once until he writes on it again. He can either cast living runes (written on something like ink on paper, quick and easy but not so powerful), primed runes (scribed, carved, or molded like on the armor, designed to be used later), then willed (most powerful type, lot of time and energy spent making, can only be cast by the one who wrote it.) Brent's armor also has different abilities. These include **Flight **Magic Hand Blasts **Magical Information **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Durability **Magic Shield Weaknesses: *Armor Dependant: Brent needs the armor to gain most of his abilities, without it he is limited to what runes he can cast quickly or whatever he has on hand. *Writing Prevention: In order to cast runes he needs to write. He cannot write if his hands are injured or gone. *Rune Limit: He only has a limited amount of runes on his armor (despite it seeming like infinite). Forcing him to use them up is the best way to keep him limited on power.